joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown!/Chapter 1: The Ultimate Warrior Journey Begins!
This is the first chapter of Jack the Hedgehog: Ancient Smackdown. This chapter starts the journey of becoming the Ultimate Warriors. Character Keys *'BOLD = Master' Characters In This Chapter Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (JTH) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) Bosses Training Bosses *Sonic the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Basic Training) *Amy Rose (Co. Ally Boss in Basic Training) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Moderate Training) *Rouge the Bat (Co. Ally Boss in Moderate Training) *Silver the Hedgehog (Co. Ally Boss in Advance Training) *Blaze the Cat (Co. Ally Boss in Advance Training) Level 1 Bosses (Planet Mobius) *Jet the Hawk (Act 1) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Act 2) *Chum Pod with Wrecking Ball (Act 3) *G.U.N. Truck (Act 4) *Egg Dragoon (Act 5) *Knuckles the Echidna (Act 6) *Sally Acorn (Act 7) *NICOLE the Lynx (Act 8) *Chum Dragoon (Act 9) *Chum Beater (Act 10) *'Leonardo the Lion' (Act 11) TBC Level 2 Bosses (Ancient Dimension) TBA Prologue: Let the Training Begin! (In the Grassy Field) Jack & Patricia: (resting on a hammock) Jack: Say Patricia? What should we do today? Patricia: I don't know. There are so many things that we've already done. Jack: I know, right? Patricia: Say Jack, what do you think EggPlankton is up to? Jack: I don't know, but let's relax for a little while. It's not like EggPlankton is preparing his ultimate plan for domination of the whole universe. Patricia: I guess your right. Josh: (resting on an ethereal hammock roped on two palm trees) Hey. Jack: Hi Josh! Patricia: Hello Josh, how is your day today? Josh: Just fine. I'ma relaxing today. I got nothin' to do for now. Don't worry, Ventilus is protected. Patricia: That's good, how is my sister Yuki today? Josh: ...? Patricia: Yuki & I have a sister-like relationship, remember? Josh: I know, but y'know, you're facing her husband-to-be. It's a hint of disrespect. Patricia: Oh...sorry. Jack: So, what do you think we should do today? Josh: Let's do some exercise. (summons Ancientcalibur) Wanna? Jack: Sure thing (gets off from the hammock) Patricia: We love to (gets off from the hammock as well) Josh: Alright. First, warm-up to condition the body. Then we battle. Patricia: Okie dokie Joshie. Jack: Alright then, let's start those warm ups. Josh: (cracks his knuckles) Stretching. (stretches his arms up high) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... Jack: (stretching his legs' hamstrings) 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. Patricia: (stretching her arms, legs & her tail) That feels good. Josh: Yeah. Stretching the tail is good, because tails have bones and muscles that need to be conditioned. It's for the best result of executing Iron Tail. Patricia: Thank you Josh, I really love stretching. Jack: (stretching his arms sideways) Yep. So do I. We love to get into top pysical condition. Patricia: (still stretching her tail) Indeed we do. Josh: (joint-cracking his fingers) Pfft. Next is... Jogging in place. (jogs in place) Jack & Patricia: (starts jogging in place) Jack: Lift those legs! Josh: (gradually floats as he jogs) O_o Patricia: (helps Josh get back down on his feet) There you go. Your safely back on the ground. Josh: Thanks. I felt like Ghost Q back there XD (SMT reference). Jack: (his arms, legs & neck are stretched) (sighs happily) Ok, I'm ready. Patricia: (her arms, legs, neck & skunk tail are stretched) I'm ready too & so is my skunk tail. Jack: How about you Josh? Are you ready? Josh: Wait a jiffy. (forms an energy aura around himself and it disappears after some moment) Done. Jack: Alright then, let's begin our training! Josh: (stabs Ancientcalibur on the ground, forming wind currents) Jack: (pulls out his Dragon Blade & pratices his slashes) Patricia: (pulls out her magic wand & her flying broom) Josh: (sheaths Ancientcalibur out of the ground) (charges at Jack) Sword practice! Patricia, Kitsune Saber! Patricia: (unleashes her Kitsun Saber) I'm ready! (charges at Josh) Jack: Here I come! (charges at Josh) Josh: Tch, a handicap match, eh? Let's see what potential you have got! (dashes in blinding speed and heavy-swings Ancientcalibur from behind at Jack and Patricia) Jack & Patricia: (hears the blade & then tries to dodge the swing) Whoa! Jack: What are you trying to do, kill us?! (slashes at Josh with his Dragon Blade) Josh: This is training, you idiot. Naturally, enemies MAY kill you! (defends with Ancientcalibur & strikes the Dragon Blade out of Jack's hand) Jack: Hey! (picks up his Dragon Blade) Patricia: (strikes at the Ancientcalibur with her Kitsune Saber, trying to strike the Ancientcalibur out of Josh's hand) Gotcha! Josh: (Ancientcalibur is big enough to resist) Greatswords cannot be forced out from the wielder's hands. Remember my advice. (swings Ancientcalibur at Patricia) Patricia: (dodges barely) Phew Jack: (slashes at Josh's back) Josh: Good, you guys are sword-o-phobic. (senses someone behind) Hrm?! (retaliates by striking the Dragon Blade with Ancientcalibur to alter its course) You're good in ambushes. But remember, there are some enemies that cannot be directly ambushed, due to their sensing powers. Jack: I see it now. We must constantly be alert. Always suspect the unexpected. Patricia: (slashes at Josh) Josh: (got a bit wounded on his arm) Ow. I intended to be hurt. Okay, sometimes, enemies may do OHKs or one-hit kills by restraining the enemy and attempt some sort of lethat move. You need to act fast to overwhelm the enemy and thwart his or her concentration. Like this. (teleports behind Patricia and attempts to restrain her, with his Ancientcalibur nearly across Patricia's neck) Patricia: Eek! Jack: Alright. (grabs Josh's shoulder, trying to restrain him, with his Dragon Blade nearly across Josh's neck) Like that? Josh: Pbbt, yep. But beware. If your enemy is too large, too small, or is too fast to be locked in a finishing move, you can't restrain him or her at all. If your enemy is too large, use distractive attacks. If he/she is too small, counterattack with magic. If it is too fast, counterattack with swift attacks. It is much effective if you scan for their weaknesses. I will give you X-Ray Sensors after the training. Jack: Right, that is a good point. Patricia: (gulps as she saw Josh's sword is very close to her neck) Josh: Don't be trapped with fear when you're locked. You can still retaliate. (moves his Ancientcalibur away from Patricia's neck) Beware: your attacks may be planned against the enemy, but be aware of collisions. They may happen and deal damage to both attackers at once. Patricia: Thank you for the tip. (wraps her skunk tail around Josh, trying to restrain him) Josh: (teleports behind Patricia) If your enemy is too fast to be locked in a finishing move, you can't restrain him or her at all. Restraining is not enough to defeat an enemy. Sometimes you have to make plans. (does a karate chop at Patricia's back) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail to try & block the attack) Josh: (the karate chop was actually Tachyon Chop) The Tachyon Chop clashes with the Iron Tail. The tachyon energy is conducted through Patricia's Iron Tail, causing a surge of blue electricity to be released, naturally electrocuting Patricia. Patricia: YEOUCH! (falls down after that) Jack: Patricia! (gets determined) Last chance! (slashes at Josh's arms) Josh: Whoa! (clashes with Jack's Dragon Blade) Nice one. You're fast. Keep it up. Category:Roleplays